fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rare Book Locations
If you're only missing a handful, the actual order is as follows (from the entrance, clockwise): # How to be a Crack Shot # How to be a Master Swordsman # The Amazing Exploits of Baron Barnaby Beadle # Alchemy and Immortality # AdventureQuest: A Select Your Own Endeavor book # Famous Kings of History: King Cedric # Famous Kings of History: Old King Oswald # Famous Kings of History: Markus Ivy # The Mibbs-Spagmo Theory of Gluttony # The Extraordinary Homunculus of Baron von Orfen # Attack of the Killer Puffins # Liver of Darkness # The Book of Mysteries * # The Pangs of Sunset * # The Book of Doom * # Reaver on Reaver * # The Invocation of the Watchers * # Dangerous Things: Lightning # Dangerous Things: Stargazing in Remote Areas # Dangerous Things: Ladders # Dangerous Things: Industrial Machinery # Dangerous Things: Gunpowder # The Very Unsafe Book for Boys, Vol 1: Hang Gliders # The Very Unsafe Book for Boys, Vol 2: Ovens # The Very Unsafe Book for Boys, Vol 3: Boxing # Famous Killers: Xavier Smedley # Famous Killers: Terence Posture # Famous Killers: Carl Tendency # The Tyranny of Tyrants # The Grasping Avarice of Kings and their Lackeys * Quest books 18:35, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Cannibalization Opinion: This page should be combined with The Pen is Mightier... page. --Logien 11:30, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Not true. Its like how we have the the Gargoyle locations and the Gargoyle articles separate.--Alpha Lycos 12:17, January 7, 2011 (UTC) But the gnome locations are on the same page as the Gnomes Are Evil Page. 23:17, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :We could always keep the location page and mirror it onto another page, like we have with Fable III Legendary Weapon Locations and Weapons (Fable III). --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 07:51, March 28, 2012 (UTC) List Order? It seems to be going by an alphabetical order of the locations the books are found in, but shouldn't the locations that are part of greater areas be grouped together? For example, shouldn't those in the Reliquary be listed with Brightwall Village (or just after the books located outside the Reliquary)? There's also the option of reordering the entire list by book name. -Tajik24 00:13, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :I think keeping them alphabetically by location is best, but yes I agree that the sub-area books should be directly underneath the main region entries. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:30, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Spelling of Children I recently made an edit to Rare Book #3 to what I thought was a grammar mistake, it was the word "childrens'" I thought it should be spelt "children's" as it looks and sounds like it should, a plural word to denote possession of more than one. My question is this, which should it be? "Childrens'" or "Children's"? LeeVEGETA talk 18:36, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :I think it should be children's, as there is no such word (in common usage) as childrens, and therefore by extension there can be no such word as childrens'. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:42, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Cheers for clearing that up for me : LeeVEGETA talk 18:45, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Where to put them? I have started downloading pictures of the rare books, in the location they are found. Would it be best to add them to this page as thumbnail shots or to add them to the books individual articles? Or both?-Garry Damrau(talk) 20:07, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :That is a good question. Hm personally I'd say both, but lets see what the consensus says, unless there is a specific way. Enodoc? You've been here longer, and know more about the background workings, then me so would both be acceptable? P.S: GD, when your free if you could I need some assistance with my current project, message my talk and I'll fill you in.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 01:20, May 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Both sounds good. We many need to change the page style here to get that to work, though, to something similar to Gargoyle Locations. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:08, May 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I added the six books that I have downloaded, so far, to the individual pages and edited them for continuity. This page can wait till all 30 are done. I have 28 of the 30 location shots and just need to beat the Crawler 'again' to get the last two. By the time I have the others here I will have them too.Garry Damrau(talk) 08:01, May 21, 2013 (UTC) ::E and AL: Reread the location for book #23. That's all wrong. 10:52, May 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, all 30 photos have been downloaded and added to each books individual page. I had to remove the colon in their file names cause it would not accept them as spelled. They can be found easily using the Book template. Maybe WikiaWizard or Geekie beekie could check them for MoS? I see no hurry to put them all on the rare book page. It can be done all in due time.-Garry Damrau(talk) 22:18, July 6, 2013 (UTC)